It's Like Summer
by Ella Anders
Summary: Ever wonder why Stella mysteriously no longer longed for her parents to get back together? Let's just say it was a holiday full of changes that the fairy of the shinning sun will never forget…


**It's Like Summer**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Stella mysteriously no longer longed for her parents to get back together? Let's just say it was a holiday full of changes that the fairy of the shinning sun will never forget…**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own, and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

_Prologue_

"_Stella!"_ shrieked Musa at the top of her lungs as she tried to push open her bedroom door. "In the name of the Great Dragon you better get your stuff away from this door in the next ten seconds or I-I'll… urgh!" The fairy of music stuck her right first through the four inch opening at full speed. _"Stttteellllaaaa!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Stella called as she slowly came towards the large heap of her clothing that locked both the fairy of music and technology into their room. After picking up each article of clothing and casting it aside, Stella reached for the door knob, twisted it open as the door swung open the door and Musa to fall forward ungracefully landing on a pile of last-season's latest.

"Dragon," grumbled Musa as she lifted her head from the floor and cast a dark witchy glare to the sunny sun princess.

With a small grin Stella folded her arms, "Well, isn't some irritable today? What is this time, Riven and you fighting or did you get a visit from good old Aunt Flo?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Stella. I almost forgot to laugh," Musa replied dryly as Stella extended a hand out to help Musa up, but Musa declined.

After seeing the harder look on the musical fairy's face, Stella's own amused expression soften. "I am sorry Musa."

Musa crossed her arms and turned her back onto the blonde, "You sure sound sorry."

Stella's eyes widened for an instance, and her own hands fell onto her hips, "God you shouldn't be so sensitive about things after all summer vacation is only two days away and exams are almost over." Stella began to dance and twirl around the clear floor space like young and egger dance student, "Time to have fun and let lose!"

"You seem very excited for this holiday Stella," observed Tecna as she tucked her phone away in her pocket. "Oh dear, this place is a mess."

Before Stella could have the chance to defend her mess, the rest of their roommates, and rest of the members of their elite club, the Winx strolled into the common room. "Whoa, what happened here? It looks like our room was hit with a hurricane."

Stella tossed her glance over at Bloom, "A what?" She inquired as she twirled a stand of her hair idly.

The (still) magical newbie looked around to see all of her friends seemed to be confused as to what a hurricane was, apparently, an Earth only thing. "A natural disaster, aren't there storms like that in the Magical Dimension?"

Aisha nodded her head, "Yeah. Back on Andros we get a lot of bad weather during the first couple months of the new year." The fairy stopped and looked around the messy space, "But still the aftermath back home looks much better than this…"

"I'll say," Flora added as she doubled-over and started picking a cluster of tops up to toss into an empty laundry basket.

"Why is it that all of your clothing is in the living room, I though you said you where packing." Bloom inquired as she carefully watched a bright pink tank-top move closer towards her feet. Slowly Bloom reached down and swiftly swiped the tank-top up, "Kiko, there you are!" The red-head explained as she picked the tiny grey-and-white bunny up and coddled him in her arms as her long index finger stroked the back of his head causing his small pink nose to twitch.

"I am- or rather was." Stella sighed as she plopped down on the sofa, "I have _nothing_ ware!"

Musa snorted, "If this is your idea of 'nothing' I would loath to see what 'something' is."

"Musa!" explained Tecna as she continued to clean off the floor, muttering something under her breath.

"Why do I have a feeling this has nothing to do with clothing?" Bloom inquired as she put Kiko down on the back of a chair. "What's wrong Stella?"

"It's my mom," the princess confessed as she lowered her head. "I'm supposed to be spending the summer with her this year on her home world, but we don't really get along all that well and have barely spoken since the separation. Apparently she thinks it is time I learned more about my moon powers and heritage… and she has a 'big surprise' for me." Stella crossed her arms, "Whatever that might be."

Bloom smiled supportly, "It sounds like your mother wants to re-establish your relationship and for you to learn more about your magic."

"But why all of a sudden does she want to be in my life? I have hardly seen her in years."

Flora shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe she was waiting for things to settle down, and after all she knew how hard it was on you when they separated. Perhaps she wanted to give you some space so you wouldn't push away."

"You might be onto something Flora. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing."

"Regardless of everything that has happened Stella, I think you should give your mother another chance. If I was you I would because you never know when you might see her again." Musa bit her lower-lip in a vain attempt not to cry. "I for one would do anything for one more day with my mom."


End file.
